You Outta Be in Pictures
by Chuquita
Summary: A director's come to Capsule Corp & wants to make a movie staring Vegeta as the hero & , ironically, Goku as the villain!? But what happens when the fame & fortune goes to Vegeta's head? Will he forget about training AND his *little B-chan*?
1.

10:15 PM 5/2/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "You wanna help me gut & clean 'um!"-Gohan  
  
Chuey's Corner: Hi again! It's me! Back w/ another Veggie fic.  
::glances at thermometer:: It's 91'F outside, and me w/out a pool.  
:sigh: Oh well, I'm gettin one soon so I'll just focus on writing this  
fic for now. Later!  
  
Summary: A director's come to Capsule Corp. & wants to make a movie  
staring Vegeta as the hero &, ironically, Goku as the villain?! But  
what happens when the fame & fortune goes to Vegeta's head? Will he  
forget about training AND his little B-chan? And what about Goku? How  
will "earth's greatest hero" be able to perform the part of its greatest  
villain? Find out!  
  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 9  
Goten: 10  
Chibi Trunks: 11  
Gohan: 17  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" WAAUGH!! " Vegeta cried as he fell to the ground, then opened his eyes to see a big  
goofy grin staring him in the face.  
" You okay little buddy? " Goku said, " Did I hitcha too hard? "  
" NO Kakorot, you did NOT hit me too hard. " he growled as he got to his feet, then  
wobbled backward & fell back down again.  
" Ahw, lemmie help you up. " he offered, putting his hand towards him.  
Vegeta slapped Goku's hand away, " I DON'T WANT ANY HELP FROM A BAKAYARO LIKE YOU! " he  
lept to his feet, then backed up & flew at Goku, who went SSJ3 & held his hands out to stop  
Vegeta, who grabbed them & tried to push Goku back, who was now trying to push Vegeta in the  
opposite direction.  
" You, should powerup, you could get hurt. " Goku said, conserned, which just caused  
Vegeta to force him back even harder.  
" SHUT UP KAKOROT!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily, putting all his strength into propelling  
Goku across the lawn, and not getting very far with it.  
" You CAN'T win this way! "  
" YES I CAN! "  
" Perfect! " a voice came from behind them. The two sayiajins turned their heads to  
see a tall skinny man wearing a pair of oval-shaped sunglasses that made it impossible to see  
his eyes. He had on a maroon berét and a slick look on his face to match his greasy hair.  
Behind him sat an unbelievable long white limousine. He adjusted his deep-red jacket, a cigerette  
in his mouth.  
" Youse two're perfect! " he smirked, walking up to them, " Yous outta be in pictures,  
in fact, you are, gonna be, dat is-- " he said, taking a rolled up piece of paper out of his  
pocket, " --if ya sign a few tings here fur me. "  
" WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!!! " Vegeta screamed, then facefaulted, noticing the man was  
no longer paying attention to him but rubbing Goku's SSJ hair between his fingers.  
" Boy, did anyone eva tell you you got da face of a villain? " he said as Goku powered  
down.  
" Uh, no, not really. " Goku said uneasily. The man looked at Goku in shock.  
" WHOA! Howdja do dat one? " he gasped at Goku's transformation.  
" Well, I do it all the time. " Goku said, confused.  
" BRILLIANT! YOU GOT YER OWN SPECIAL EFFECTS! It'll save me BILLIONS on da feature! "  
" BAKA! GET OFF MY LAWN!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" And YOU! " he said, grinning from ear to ear as he walked up to Vegeta, " Let me guess,  
YOU must be da daring hero, engaged in combat to dis monsta! "  
Vegeta & Goku looked at each other, dumbfounded.  
" I just saw youse two fighten and I said to myself, McSleazy, you gotta get over dere,  
you're gonna make dose two stars! "  
Goku scratched his head, " Stars? "  
" Yeah! MOVIE stars! "  
" Movie sta--..." Vegeta mumbled, " I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU PEOPLE & YOUR STUPID "MOVIES"!  
I WILL NOT TAKE PART IN ANY BAKA FILM! I AM THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI, NOT SOME TOY! YOU AND YOUR   
"MOVIES" ARE JUST A BUNCH OF IDIOTS PLAYING PRETEND! AND I _DON'T_ PLAY! " he exclaimed.  
" Beautiful! " the man clapped, Vegeta looked around, bewildered, " You don't know what  
kinda oppertunity you'd be turnin down here mista. " he smiled, " I mean, you & da big guy, you  
were BORN to FIGHT EACH OTHER TO DA DEATH! KnowhatImean! "  
" Well, I wouldn't say "to the death", but we do spar sometimes and-- " Goku started,  
but got cut off by the man.  
" Here! " he said, handing Vegeta a small card, " If ya decide to change yer mind, just  
have your people call my people. "  
" Whatever. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, putting the card in his front pocket.  
" Don't worry, I'm sure ya will. " he snickered, then opened the backdoor to the limo,  
& climbed in, " ALRIGHT ALFONZO! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! " he called as the limo backed up, then  
speed off.  
Goku looked down at Vegeta, " Who WAS that? "  
Vegeta grumbled, " Who cares. "  
  
  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! " Bulma exclaimed as she stared at the television.  
" What? " Yamcha asked.  
" The famous director Belmont McSleazy is coming to OUR town looking for new faces for  
his latest movie! "  
" Don't you think you're a little old to be in a movie? " Yamcha said, then soon  
regretted it as a frying-pan came down upon his head, " I thought Chi-Chi was the only one with  
one of those! "  
" She is, " Bulma answered, " She forgot it & left it here by mistake. "  
" Ohhhh, " Yamcha groaned as he rubbed his head, " No wonder Goku's so afraid of her. "  
" Hello Onna. " Vegeta mumbled as he walked in through the backdoor, then noticed Yamcha,  
" Hello fool. "  
" HEY! " Yamcha said defensively, putting his hands on the table.  
" HI BULMA! HI YAMCHA! " Goku said happily, skipping in after Vegeta.  
" Hi Goku. " Bulma said.  
" Good to see ya again man. " Yamcha said, shaking Goku's hand, " Where were you? "  
" We were sparing & this weird guy came up to us and wanted us to be in a movie or  
something and Vegeta said no and that movies were stupid but the guy gave him a little card   
thingy anyway and told him to call him if he changed his mind but I don't think he will. " Goku  
said in one breath.  
" Oh? " Yamcha said.  
" Movie? " Bulma said, then noticed the card in Vegeta's pocket & grabbed it, " What  
do you mean "movie"? " she asked, then read the little card & gasped.  
" Va, Vegeta, where did you GET this!? " she said in shock.  
" Some baka in a limo wants me to be in his blasted "movie". " he said, shrugging.  
" AND YOU SAID "NO"!!! " she said, stunned.  
" Of course I said no Onna. Do you know what those movie people are?! They're nothing  
more than toys! Just like B-chan's dolls and her stuffed animals! " he growled.  
" I can't believe you said NO to one of the biggest directors around. " Bulma said.  
" I can. " Yamcha raised his hand.  
" Oh Vegeta, sometimes you just--I don't know. " Bulma sighed in dismay, then flipped  
over the card to see a number written on the back of it, " A PHONE NUMBER! HE WROTE HIS PHONE  
NUMBER ON THE BACK OF IT! " she squealed, then picked up the phone, " If YOU don't want to be  
in his movie Vegeta, I'll be glad to. " she stuck out her tongue.  
" Like I care Onna. " he rolled his eyes, then walked towards the front door, " I'm  
going to the gravity room to train. " Vegeta said, reaching for the doorknob as Bulma punched  
in the digits on the phone.  
" AHH! It's ringing! " she smiled.  
" La-de-freakin-da. " Vegeta said sarcastically, then grabbed the doorknob, which, to  
his surprise, turned on its own. He stared at it for a moment, then felt himself slam against the  
wall as the door opened from the other way, smushing him between the door & the wall.  
" You called? " McSleazy said as he stood in the doorway.  
" OHMYGOD! " Bulma shouted, zipping over to him, " Oh Mr. McSleazy I'm so sorry for  
my husband's behaivor earlier I-- "  
" Call me B.M. Everybody does. " he smirked.  
" Oh, B.M. Well, my husband didn't mean to offend you and-- "  
" --I did too! " Vegeta said, muffled.  
" SHUT UP VEGETA! " Bulma retorted, then smiled at McSleazy.  
" Ohhhh.. " Vegeta rubbed his head.  
" Whatcha doin behind the door Toussan? " Bura giggled, staring at Vegeta, who slid out  
from between the door & wall, " Did you lose something? "  
" You mean besides some of whatever little pride I have left B-chan? " he said, sighing.  
" Ahh, there you are! " McSleazy said as Vegeta got up.  
" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
" So, dis is the famous Capsule Corp eh? " McSleazy said, walking around, then glanced  
at Bulma, " And you must be-- "  
" Bulma Briefs. " she answered, shaking his hand.  
" Bulma huh? " he said, " Did anyone tell you you'd make a perfect female lead? "  
" Oh, MANY people. But, I was to MODEST to go into the movies. I actually got quite  
a few offers from ALL the BIG producers, but I told them that if they wanted me they'd have to  
BEG. " she boasted.  
" When did THAT happen? " Yamcha whispered to Goku, who shrugged.  
" I don't remember Bulma ever getting any Hollywood offers before. " Goku said,   
scratching his head as Bulma sweatdropped.  
" WILL YOU BE QUIET! " she said through her teeth as Yamcha & Goku nodded in unison.  
" Of course I could get you a BIG part in my new movie Ms. Briefs, if, your husband & his  
friend dere would sign a few things fur me. " McSleazy said, looking at Goku, & then at Vegeta.  
" I guess it WOULD be kinda fun to be in a movie. " Goku said, going off into a   
daydream....  
  
  
:::"Oh no!" one of the many citizens gathered around the river shouted, " There are too  
many fish in the river! They're clogging up the resevior! "  
" We'll all die of thirst! " another cried.  
" DON'T WORRY GOOD CITIZENS! " a heroic voice cried from behind.  
" HOORAY! " a third citizen said, " IT'S SON GOKU! "  
" He's here to save us! " the first said.  
" Correct! " Goku smiled, a sparkle in his teeth as he lept into the river & began to  
eat the mass quantities of fish stuffed in the river.  
" HE DID IT! " the second said, " SON GOKU HAS SAVED US FROM THE FISH! "  
" THE RIVER IS FLOWING AGAIN! "  
" *BUUUUUURRP* All in a days work my friends, remember, if those fish bother you again,  
feel free to call me! " he grinned.  
" Oh THANK YOU! " they all shouted at once, a whole fish now appearing in each of the  
citizens hands, " Take these as a reward! "  
" Why, thank YOU! " Goku said, drool trickling out of the side of his mouth as he eyed  
up all the fish, then began to stuff his face, " I LOVE being a Super Hero. ":::  
  
  
" ...yeah. " Goku said in a daze, " I'LL DO IT! " he said to McSleazy.  
" Now, " McSleazy said, pulling a piece of paper curled up with a rubberband around it  
out of his backpocket, " Ms. Briefs, if your husband here will sign this for me, we can get  
started. "  
" I'm not signing any baka paper. " Vegeta crossed his arms, " I DON'T act and I DON'T  
sign any stupid documents. "  
" Oh Mr. Briefs, it's not just any stupid document. " McSleazy said, walking up to  
Vegeta," It's a contract, it basically says that you belong to me & my company--err I mean,   
to make sure you don't decide to change your mind while we're making the movie. "  
" I don't like you, you remind me of Freezer. " he said, suspicous.  
" He doesn't look like Freezer. " Bura said, confused.  
" And who do we have 'ere. " McSleazy said, bending down to Bura's height, " Wat's your  
name little gurl? "  
Vegeta grabbed Bura & held her tightly, " THIS is my little B-chan. " he narrowed his  
eyes, then looked down at Bura, " Don't turn your back on this bakayaro for a minute, I don't  
trust him. "  
" Who is he Toussan? " Bura asked.  
" Do you like movies little gurl? " McSleazy smiled at Bura.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Bura nodded.  
" Well what would yous say if I told you I offered your Papa the chance to STAR in my  
movie? " he said as Bura's eyes widened.  
" Toussan--in a movie! " Bura said breathlessly, " WOW!!! I NEVER KNEW TOUSSAN COULD  
ACT! " she gasped.  
" It's a shame though, " McSleazy said sadly, " Your "Toussan" decided to turn me down.  
Now NOBODY's going to be in the movie. "  
Bura's face saddened.  
" And I was going to let you have a part too little girl. Would you like that? To be in  
a movie. Impress all your friends. " he said persasively, " Do you have a little boyfriend? "  
" Uh-- " Bura said, glancing at Goten, who was sitting in the corner chewing a large  
wad of bubblegum, " --kinda. " she blushed.  
" Wouldn't you like it if "Toussan" decided to agree. " he said, " I'm going to give him  
one more chance. I can just leave all of you & go find a cast somewhere else ya know. "  
Vegeta looked around to see Bulma, Goku, & the others staring at him pleadingly. He  
looked downwards, avoiding eyecontact, only to come face to face with Bura.  
" PWEASE Toussan? " Bura's eyes began to water.  
" Uh--I... " Vegeta took a deep breath, " Okay. " he said in defeat, " I'll act in your  
stupid movie. " he sighed as expressions of relief & thankfulness filled the faces of everyone  
else in the room.  
" PERFECT! " McSleazy snapped his fingers, then grabbed Vegeta & sat him down on one of  
the chairs in the kitchen, " Now, if you'll just sign a couple things. " he said, spreading the  
long piece of paper on the table & handing Vegeta a pen.  
" What IS all this? " Vegeta said, baffled.  
" I toldja, itsa contract. " he answered as Vegeta picked it up.  
" Why are the words so BLASTED TINY! " he growled, trying to make out what it said.  
McSleazy laughed nervously, then grabbed the paper & set it back down.  
" Oh you don't need to worry about that Mr. Briefs, just sign it, you'll have plenty of  
time to read it later. " McSleazy said.  
Vegeta looked up to see Goku, Bulma, & Bura nodding at him with big grins on their face.  
He looked back at the paper, gulped, & put the pen on the contract & slowly began to sign it.  
" Good boy! You don't know what youd've been missin! " McSleazy patted Vegeta on the  
back, then grabbed the paper & stuffed it back in his pocket.  
Vegeta looked at him uneasily, " Uh-huh. "  
  
  
" ..And _I_'m going to be one of the leads, yeah, can you believe it? " Bulma said on the  
phone, she had taken the liberty of calling everyone she had ever known to boast about her new  
status as a "movie star". This had gone on for about 3 hours, and she still hadn't gotten  
through the "B" section of her unusually large address book which sat next to her on the couch.  
Bura was busy trying for the umpteenth time to explain the movies to Goten, who still  
seemed slighty confused about the whole thing.  
Goku was busy trying to figure out what his Super Hero costume would look like, Yamcha  
sat there slightly supsicous about the whole scenero and Vegeta was up in room laying on the  
bed, confused.  
" TA-DA! " Goku shouted, opening the door to the bedroom & leaping out in a fish-costume.  
Yamcha raised an eyebrow at him.  
" Who are you supposed to be? "  
" THE SAIYAN SAMMON! You know, sammon, like the fish. " he grinned, " I SHALL SEEK OUT  
INJUSTICE AND, in this nifty camoflage, EASILY DEFEAT MY FISHY FOES!! "  
" Uh, Goku, since when do fish commit crimes? " Yamcha said.  
" Well, I, I dunno, I just liked the costume. "  
" ... "  
" I can communicate w/ fish ya know. "  
" Isn't that one of Aquaman's powers? "  
" Well yeah, but, think how cool it would be to talk to your dinner before you eat it! "  
" I...guess. " Yamcha scratched his head, " If you like fish. "  
  
  
Bura groaned as she walked up the stairs, having given up getting anything through  
Goten's thick skull about the movie business.  
" Toussan? " she said, opening the door to Vegeta's room, " Hi Toussan! " Bura chirped,  
hopping onto the bed next to him, " Whatcha doin? "  
" ... " Vegeta sat up & looked her straight in the eyes, " B-chan, do you think what I  
did, signing that thing, was right? "  
" Course I do Toussan! We're all gonna be FAMOUS! " Bura smiled back, " Why? "  
" Because I don't even know what I signed, and that baka reminds me too much of   
Freezer. "  
" Does Freezer scare you Toussan? "  
" He killed me B-chan. "  
" ...oh. " Bura blinked, then grinned, " Don't worry Toussan, this guy isn't like  
Freezer, not at all. He's a dictator. "  
" You mean director. "  
" Same thing. " Bura said, not understanding.  
" You know B-chan, you're probably right. " Vegeta answered.  
" ..anyways, that guy said we're supposed to meet him outside tommorow, we're all going  
to HOLLYWOOD! " Bura exclaimed.  
" Oh, okay. " Vegeta said, " B-chan? "  
" Yes? "  
" What's a "hollywood"? "  
" WAHH!! " Bura fell down animé style, " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HOLLYWOOD IS!? "  
" No. "  
Bura sighed, " This is gonna be a long day. "  
  
  
The Next Morning:  
" I'M READY! " Bulma shouted trumphently, Yamcha carrying hundreds of her bags &   
suitcases behind her, " STARDOM HERE I COME! "  
" Why do I have to carry you stuff! I'm not even your husband! " Yamcha whined.  
" Oh shut up! Hey..where IS Vegeta? " she said, looking around.  
" Hi Bulma! " Goku said happily, Goten riding on his shoulders and Bura standing next  
to him with a little pink backpack in her hand.  
" Goku, have you seen Vegeta? " Bulma asked.  
" Good question! " he said, putting Goten down, " Let's find out! " Goku grinned, putting  
his fingers on his forehead, " Instantanious movement time! " he rubbed Goten on the head, then  
disappeared & reappeared in Vegeta's room.  
Vegeta sat on the bed, in what could be either a deep meditation, or the result of him  
falling asleep while sitting up.  
Goku leaned towards the shorter saiyajin's ear, took a deep breath & screamed, " HI  
LITTLE BUDDY!!!! "  
" AHHH!!! " Vegeta screamed in fright, then put his hands on his ears & rubbed them in  
pain, " KAKOROT! DON'T DO THAT!!! "  
" K! " Goku said innocently, looking over his shoulder, " So, ya ready to go! "  
" No Kakorot, I'm not. I just want to tell you that I'm only doing this for B-chan and  
Onna-- "  
" And ME? " Goku said in a mocking, sing-song voice.  
" No. " he answered, irritated, " I want to get this blasted thing done & overwith as  
soon as possible. "  
" Oh come on Vegeta, how long do you actually think movies take to make? " Goku said  
skeptically.  
" About 2 hours. " Vegeta shrugged as Goku slapped himself on the forehead.  
" VEGETA! MOVIES TAKE MONTHS TO COMPLETE! SOMETIMES EVEN A YEAR! Even _I_ know that, and  
I don't even live in the city. " Goku said as Vegeta's face paled.  
" A YEAR!? " he gulped, then shook it off, " As long as it doesn't interfere with my  
training. "  
Goku giggled, then burst into laughter, a nervous look overtook Vegeta's face again.  
" WHAT'S SO BLASTED FUNNY! "  
" Aww lil buddy, hee-hee, it takes a lot of work to shook even one scene. We'll be in  
Hollywood for months, you can't just zip back & forth between here & there, it'll take too long."  
" But, but my gravity room! "  
" You can't bring it with you. How'll we fit it on the plane? Or even in the limo. "  
" Ohhhhhh, I'LL FIND A WAY!!! " he yelled, then stomped out of the room and outside to  
the front lawn; across the street Bulma, Yamcha, Bura, Goten, & McSleazy's limo sat. Vegeta  
ignored them, walked over to the gravity chamber & attempted to pick it up. Goku skipped out of  
the house shortly after to see Vegeta struggling with the room.  
" Vegeta, what are you doing? " Goku asked.  
" I'm...picking...up...my...gravity...room...to...take...with...me! " Vegeta grunted.  
Goku looked down at him sadly, then got & idea & snapped his fingers. He picked up Vegeta  
and set him down on the lawn, then rubbed his hands together, put his hands on the chamber, &  
easily hoisted it up overtop of his head, " Like this? "  
Vegeta looked at Goku in shock, then growled, " PUT THAT THING DOWN BAKA!!! " he yelled,  
walking over to Goku.  
" Oh-kay! " Goku grinned, then dropped the chamber, which fell down upon Vegeta's foot,  
causing him to cry out in pain. Goku grabbed him & pulled his foot out, " Sorry little buddy. "  
" I AM NOT YOUR "LITTLE BUDDY"!! " Vegeta hissed, then walked across the street to the  
others," Okay, let's get leave. " he grumbled, reaching for the handle, then felt a smack &  
glanced up to see McSleazy.  
" WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" Now now Mr. Briefs. You don't have to worry about doing anything. Alfonzo opens the  
doors on the limo, its part of his job. " McSleazy smirked as the tall driver got out of the limo  
& opened the doors.  
" Whoa. " Yamcha mumbled.  
" THIS IS SO EXCITING! " Bulma squealed as she hopped inside, followed by Yamcha, Bura &   
Goten.  
" Ooooooh. " Goku said, peeking inside, " WOW! I've never been in a limo before! " he  
gasped in wonder as he got inside, then sat down & grinned at the plush red velvet seating,  
" This is warm! " he said, then bounced up & down, " Bouncy too! "  
Vegeta slowly got inside, then held the door open see his gravity room across the street  
with a sad look on his face. He waved at it, then stopped suddenly as the driver slammed the  
door shut on his face. He growled, then looked around uneasily.  
" Kakorot? " he said, glancing at Goku to his left.  
" Yeah? "  
" Kakorot, this is a mistake, I DON'T want to do this! " he said, slightly panicy, " I'm  
having bad flashbacks about when Freezer kidnapped me when I was 5 and threw me in that dark   
damp cage and brought his minnions down to laugh at me and made me cry and-- "  
" It's too late for that now! " Goku said cheerfully, " Besides, we're with you this   
time! There's NOTHING to worry about! "  
" I'M _NOT_ WORRIED! " he growled defensively, " I am the saiyajin no ouji, I fear  
NOTHING!! "  
" Whatever you say Vegeta. " Goku smirked as Vegeta sat back, crossing his arms just as  
the driver started the car up.  
Goku looked over at Vegeta, " Maybe you should wear your seatbelt. "  
" Feh, " Vegeta said, " Saiyajin do not wear "seatbelts". " he humphed as the driver  
punched the gas pedal, sending Vegeta flying against the back of the seat infront of him. He  
slid down & fell onto the ground as the limo took a swift left-turn. Causing him to slam into  
the door. Goku smiled & put him back on the seat, then strapped him in.  
Vegeta rubbed his head in pain, " Something tells me this is going to be a long day. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
11:10 PM 5/5/01  
And so ends part 1.  
I hope you liked it, part  
two should be out sometime  
next week. Later!  
  
-Chuquita 


	2. 

10:44 AM 5/6/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "If you must choose between two evils, pick the one   
you've never tried before." -anonymous  
  
Chuey's Corner: N/A  
  
Summary: A director's come to Capsule Corp. & wants to make a movie  
staring Vegeta as the hero &, ironically, Goku as the villain?! But  
what happens when the fame & fortune goes to Vegeta's head? Will he  
forget about training AND his little B-chan? And what about Goku? How  
will "earth's greatest hero" be able to perform the part of its greatest  
villain? Find out!  
  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 9  
Goten: 10  
Chibi Trunks: 11  
Gohan: 17  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" It's...huge. " Goku said as they stood out infront of a humongous mansion.  
" It is, isn't it. " McSleazy snickered, " This is where you'll be staying during the  
filming. "   
" It's so glamourous! " Bulma sighed.  
" Oooh. " Bura said, reaching out to touch the wall of the mansion, then felt   
something lift her up.  
" B-chan! Don't touch that, it's probably POISONED or something. " Vegeta said,  
hugging her.  
" Aww Toussan, your so silly. Walls can't hurt you. " she giggled, patting him on   
the shoulder.  
" This is stupid! " Vegeta yelled at McSleazy, there are only 6 of us! What do we  
need this baka thing for! "  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta & dragged him off to the side, " ARE YOU CRAZY! " she  
whispered, " We get to stay in HOLLYWOOD, FREE, _AND_ stay at a beautiful mansion and  
YOU complain about it?! "  
" Uh-- " Vegeta stared at her, dumbfounded.  
" WELL! "  
" I, Onna, movies are pointless! Why would I want to be in one! " he growled,  
changing the subject.  
" Be-cause, if you're in it _I_ get to be in it and become a famous movie star. I  
might even get my own star on the walk of fame. " she mused, " That and if you don't you'll  
spoil it for the others. Goku's never been to Hollywood and neither has Goten! And Bura loves  
the movies. How could you live with yourself if we just went back home right now! "  
" Very easily, actually. "  
" UGH! VEGETA! " Bulma cried.  
" Come on Bulma, we're going inside! " Goku called, bouncing up & down excitedly.  
" Coming Goku! " Bulma answered back.  
" Ohhhh.. " Yamcha groaned, just finally making it up to the front door with the  
dozens of packages on his back. The door opened and several people rushed out, grabbed  
all the packages Yamcha was holding & rushed inside. Yamcha shaked his head in confusing,  
then followed Goku, Bura, & Goten inside.  
" Now listen here mister, we are going in there and you are going to behave and not  
insult anybody okay? " Bulma repremanded.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Yes Mommy. " he said sarcastically, walking off.  
Bulma sighed, " I don't know WHY Mr. McSleazy thought Vegeta could be an actor,  
but for his sake I hope he's right. "  
  
  
" There are 200 bedrooms, 100 bathroom, 30 suites, 5 dining wings-- " the butler  
went on as he continued to give Veggie-tachi the tour of the mansion.  
" What do you need 200 bedrooms for?! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Ohhh, " Goku said, disappointed, " ONLY 5 food rooms. "  
" Wings, sir. " the butler corrected, " A wing is a whole portion of the mansion  
dedicated to a particular subject, such as dining. There are THOUSANDS of kitchens sir. "  
Goku's eyes watered with joy, " Thousands? " he choked out.  
" Yes, thousands. " the butler said.  
Goku cupped his hands together, " I NEVER want to leave! "  
" I do. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" HEY! " Goku snapped his fingers together, " Hey little buddy, wanna be roomies? "  
Vegeta shivered, " NO! " he yelled angrily.  
" Ohh. " Goku said, then looked down at Goten, " Say Goten, you wanna bunk w/  
me? "  
" Goten's my roomie silly. " Bura laughed at Goku.  
" Oh. " he said, then smiled, " OK! "  
" I AM NOT LETTING *B-chan* STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS THAT KAKOROT SPAWN  
IS!!! " Vegeta screamed, " I'm rooming with her. "  
" Fine then, " Bulma smirked, " I'll room with Yamcha then. " she said as a big  
grin crossed Yamcha's face.  
" YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! " Vegeta yelled, slightly in panic.  
" Relax "prince", I was just joking with you. " Bulma said, chuckling. Yamcha's  
face fell.  
" You each have your own rooms. " the butler said, " If any of you wish to share one  
you must call the front desk. "  
" Front desk? What is this, a hotel?! " Bulma said.  
Vegeta sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to share his "room" with any of these   
"bakas", then felt a hand slap upon his shoulder.  
" So, howyadoin "friend". " McSleazy said, " Ya better get as much sleep as ya can,  
we're startin filmin tommorow at 3. "  
" I have plenty of time to sleep baka. Saiyajin do not even need sleep that much. "  
" 3 in the morning. "  
Vegeta's eyes popped out of his head, " in the..MORNING?! "  
" You got it kid! " he said, elbowing him with a grin on his face, Vegeta pushed him  
away, " Uh Jeebs? " McSleazy said to the butler.  
" Yes sir? "  
" I'm gonna show Mr. Briefs to his room. Carry on. " he said, walking up the large  
staircase, Vegeta followed behind him up to a set of gigantic crystal doors.  
" Let me get one thing straight w/ you. Just because Onna & my little B-chan and  
Kakorot & his friends like this idea does NOT mean I like it. I am not a puppet, I am a warrior  
and I am only going to act to surpress them from kicking me out of my home. Is that clear! "  
McSleazy opened the door, " Crystal. "  
Vegeta's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the room, which could easily be  
large enough to be considered as another house withen the mansion. He cautiously walked  
over to the large bed & sat down, almost immediently sinking in it. He lept up off the bed &   
was amazed at the level of comfort in the room. The ouji began to inspect the room, looking for  
any traps or secret doors. He turned around to see McSleazy was now gone, & the door was  
closed. Vegeta walked around the 'room' and opened the door to a large refridgerator & opened  
it, to see busloads of food, he opened one of the drawers in the fridge & pulled out a large  
Pepsi sodabottle, ripped the cap off & drank out of it. He walked over to the crystal doors &  
grabbed the knob to turn it, then gulped.  
" It's...locked?! " he said, slightly nervous, then tossed the soda to the floor & began  
to pull at the doorknob, " HE LOCKED IT ON PURPOSE!! " he growled, then put his feet on the  
door & continued to pull the knob harder, " BAKAYARO!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! DO YOU  
HEAR ME!!! I AM THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!!!! " he yelled,  
infuriated, then formed a large ball of ki & threw it at the door, which, unfortunately, bounced  
right back, sending him flying into the wall and knocking him unconsious.  
  
  
" WHEE!!! " Goku laughed as he hopped on his bed, " HAHAHAHA! I LOVE THE  
MOVIES!!" he shouted, then heard a large thump from the room next to him. Goku ran to the  
door, opened it & walked out.  
" Hello? " he said, opening the door next to him only to get hit in the face with a  
pillow.  
" BACK I SAY! BACK! BA--oh, hi Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura laughed, " Me & Goten  
are having a pillow fight. Right Goten? " she said to the small boy next to her with his head  
in a cookie jar.  
" Can I play? " Goku asked. Bura & Goten looked at each other, then back at Goku &  
nodded, " YAY! " Goku ran back to his room & returned with an extremely large pillow & ran  
after them; all three laughing happily.  
  
Vegeta opened one eye, then shot to his feet, " Huh? " he looked around, " The door! "  
he shouted, then ran across the room to see what damage he had done. A humiliated look crossed  
his face as he stared at the door, which now had no more then a small scratch on it, " BAKA  
THING! " he shouted, kicking the door.  
" Help me help me! " a familiar voice laughed from the other side of the wall. Vegeta  
leaned his ear against the wall & listened, " Help! No, no don't! Ahh! " the voice shouted.  
" B-CHAN!!! " he screamed, " B-CHAN'S IN TROUBLE! "  
  
" NO!! " Bura cried between fits of laughter as she & Goku continued to whack each other  
with pillows.  
" GOTCHA!! " Goku said, smacking her from behind with a large pillow.  
" Hahahahaha! " Bura chuckled,  
  
" Uncle Goku, stop! " Vegeta's eyes widened as he tried to listen in on the conversion,  
only getting bits & pieces.  
" AHH! "  
" KAKOROT!!!! " he screamed, " I'M GONNA BLAST YOU OFF THIS PLANET!! " Vegeta yelled,  
" BIIIIIIIIGGG-- "  
" Did you hear something? " Goten said, staring at the wall.  
" --BAAAAAANNNNGGGG-- "  
" No, why? " Goku answered.  
" --ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! " Vegeta said, blowing a humongous, gaping hole into the  
wall and waited impatiently for the dust to clear, " KAKOROT! KAKOROT GET OUT HERE NOW! " he  
growled, running though the hole he had made, only to see Goku, Bura, & Goten standing in front  
of him with pillows in their hands & puzzled looks on their faces.  
" What the... " Vegeta looked from Goku to Bura.  
" We're having a pillow fight! " Bura smiled.  
" But, but-- "  
" You okay lil buddy? " Goku said, " What did you think was going on? "  
" I, you, beating up, B-chan? " he said, stunned.  
A smile engulfed Goku's face, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aww little buddy, I wouldn't hurt  
Bura! That would be stupid! " he said, playfully smacking Vegeta in the back of the head, which,  
because of his momentarily forgotten super strength, sent Vegeta flying into the wall, knocking  
him unconsious for the second time.  
" Uh-oh. " Goku looked around nervously.  
" YOU DESTROYED TOUSSAN! " Bura cried, running over to Vegeta.  
Goku looked down at the unconsious saiyajin, then sighed in relief, " No I didn't, he's  
just unconsious. "  
Goten looked up at him, " How long will he be out? "  
" Hopefully long enough for us to get out of here before he remembers what happened. "  
Goku answered.  
Bura tapped Vegeta on the arm, " That's gonna be awhile. "  
  
  
The Following Day...  
" Something doesn't feel right. " Goku said, looking at the costume he was wearing in  
the mirror. He was wearing a black cowboy-outfit. Goku uneasily adjusted the bandana he was  
wearing, Somehow the studio makeup dept had managed to slick his hair back. He tapped his gelled  
hair with his finger & then examined the finger, which was now drenched in the goopy, greasy  
junk. Goku put on his 'old west' hat and walked towards the door, then felt himself trip on  
something & fell down. He looked over his shoulder to see the long cape trailing behind him.  
" I feel just like Piccolo. " he said, getting up & dusting himself off. Goku rubbed  
the long mustache they had put on him. It felt weird to have facial hair. For some odd reason,  
he figured saiyajins didn't grow facial hair. But Vegeta had told him his father had a beard, so  
Goku just forgot about the whole thing, it didn't seem to really matter, now he had some weither  
he liked it or not.  
" This is the weirdest thing I think I've ever worn. " he said, emerging from the  
dressing room. Yamcha, Bulma, Bura & Goten sat there, staring at him.  
" Who're you supposed to be? " Yamcha said, as the others stared in shock at Goku.  
" Actually, I'm not sure. But I don't think I'll be able to defeat the evil fish people  
like this. " Goku said as Yamcha sweatdropped.  
" You look like something out of an old Western B-movie. " Bulma mumbled.  
" Yeah! I do don't I. " Goku chuckled, " AARG ME MATEIES! " he pretended to cackle.  
" Uh, Goku, that's pirates. This is a wild west movie. " Yamcha said, correcting him.  
" Oh--I mean, AARG! "  
" Beautiful! " McSleazy's voice said from behind Goku, " Ya look great, ya sound great!  
Just practice the whole "evil laugh" thing okay. " he said, patting Goku on the back.  
" "evil laugh thing"??? " Bulma said, " You mean GOKU'S going to be a VILLIAN!? " she  
gawked.  
" Well, yes. " McSleazy said, handing Goku a packet, " This here's the script, your lines  
are highlighted in yellow. " he said, then looked at his watch, " Where's Briefs? "  
Yamcha glanced over at Bulma, " If Goku's going to be playing the bad guy-- "  
" --then that means that Vegeta's going to play the-- "  
They both stared at each other, then burst into laughter.  
" Oh my God! Vegeta the HERO!! HAHAHAHA!! " Bulma laughed, " I can just see it now! "  
she said, hopping down, " Help! The town is under attack by robbers! Vegeta, what are you going  
to do to them! "  
Yamcha coughed, then mocked Vegeta's voice, " I'm going to HELP them "onna", now move  
out of the way before I deep-fry you! "  
They both started laughing again.  
Goku walked up to Vegeta's dressing room & knocked on the door.  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT! " Vegeta yelled from inside.  
An evil smile, for the first time crossed Goku's face. He cleared his throat, " MUHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF ME DIDN'T YOU YOU LITTLE MONKEY! " he laughed maniaclly  
in Freezer's voice, " WELL GUESS WHAT! I'm baaaaaack. "  
Goku stopped to put his hand to his ear & listen for a reaction, then got a surprised  
look on his face as he started to hear a frightened whimper from inside the room.  
" Vegeta? Are you okay? " Goku said in his normal voice as he opened the door to see  
Vegeta curled up in the corner, shaking, " Vegeta? " he said, walking over to him & tapping him  
on the back slightly, causing Vegeta to bolt upward.  
" KAKOROT! " he snarled, " Where's Freezer? "  
" Silly Veggie, Freezer is not here. That was just me making my voice SOUND like Freezer.  
I'm just testing out my acting skills. I really scared the shorts off ya didn't I. " he grinned  
with satisfaction.  
" YOU DID NOT! " Vegeta said, red in the face.  
" Considering all you have on is your boxers, you're probably right. " he shrugged, the  
grin still on his face, " Oh yeah! " he snapped his fingers. That McSlippy guy or whatever  
his name is, told me to tell you that you're wanted in the makeup dept. "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, suspicously, " Make-up? Isn't that an onna thing? "  
" Well, apparently here in Hollywood, everybody wears it. "  
" Not me! " he crossed his arms, then looked Goku up & down, " How come you're not  
wearing any of that baka crap on your face! "  
" Haha, of course I am little buddy. I didn't have this mustache when I got here did I? "  
" SINCE WHEN IS FACIAL HAIR CONSIDERED MAKEUP!!! "  
" It's not, really. Ya see, this is a fake mustache. That's what makeups for. "  
" To make you look..fake?? "  
" Well... " Goku looked over his shoulder, an impish smirk on his face, " why don't you  
go down there & find out. "  
" Uh-- " Vegeta stammered as several people with big messy gobs of makeup on walked by.  
Vegeta's pupils shrunk, " no. No no no no no. " he said, frightened, " NO one is going to use  
my face as a coloring book. " he shivered.  
" Oh. Oh-kay then. " Goku said, " Besides, they're probably still busy workin on your   
*lil Bura* anyway. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened, " B-CHAN!!! " he screamed, then ran out of the dressing room,  
" DON'T WORRY B-CHAN! OTOUSAN'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!!! "  
Goku watched Vegeta run off frantically, then smirked, " BWA HA HA HA!!!... " he said,  
trying to copy Vegeta's laugh, then stopped, " Whoa, that sounded a little TOO good, err, bad,  
err, whatever. Maybe I shouldn't play the bad guy, I might pick up some Veggie-like   
tendincies like talking to myself and--OH GOOD KAMI I'M TALKING TO MYSELF! " he gulped, then ran  
in the opposite direction Vegeta went in, " BULMA!! BULMA!!!! "  
  
  
" B-CHAN!!! LITTLE B-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!!!! " Vegeta cried out as he wandered around the  
studio, then noticed a door in front of him labeled "makeup", " I hope I'm not to late! " he  
said, then gulped & opened the door, " B-chan? " Vegeta said in a small voice, then felt a tap  
on his knee & looked downward; he shrieked.  
" Toussan? Oh Toussan, are you feeling okay? " Bura looked up at him, her big blue eyes  
the only thing even remotely indicating to Vegeta that it was his daughter, " Why are you wearing  
your boxers in here? Did you lose your clothes? "  
Vegeta bent down to Bura & stared at her, her face was covered in white facepaint, a  
small red oval on each of her cheeks. Her eyelashes wear also strangely longer than usual, and  
she had on red lipstick to match the ovals on her cheeks. He ran his hand through her now curled  
hair, which hung in two pigtails. Bura put her hands on the puffy pink dress she was now wearing  
& hugged Vegeta, who set her down & hastily rubbed the goop off her face, then sighed with  
relief & rubbed the globs now on his arm off on the wall.  
" IT IS YOU! " he squeezed her, " Oh little B-chan what did they do to you! " he cried,  
" Did they hurt you? "  
" Silly Toussan. " Bura giggled, " I'm not hurt. "  
" Oh, good. " He held tighter.  
" WHAT HAPPENED HERE!! " a voice gasped from behind them.  
Vegeta looked back to see a group of people wearing barber smocks, he pushed Bura  
towards the door, " I'M NOT LETTING ANY OF YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE B-CHAN!! "  
" But Toussan, they weren't doing anything wrong, they were just getting me ready for  
the movie! " Bura whined.  
" Not now B-chan, Toussan's going to blow up the nice makeup bakames okay? " he said  
smiling sweetly at Bura. Vegeta turned to the group of people, " BIIIIIG BAAAAA-ACK! " he yelped  
then noticed one of them tieing his hands behind his back, " HOW DARE YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"  
Vegeta yelled, trying to untighten the bands holding his hands together.  
" You must be Mr. Briefs. " a woman said walking up to him as the other people tried to  
get Vegeta into one of the chairs.  
" B-CHAN! SAVE ME!!! " Vegeta wailed as they strapped him in, " I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS!  
B-CHAN!! "  
" We'll be with you in a second little girl. " the woman said as she scooted Bura out of  
the room & closed the door.  
" But, but, " Bura said, staring at the door, " I hope Toussan comes out okay. He gets  
so scared by Earth customs sometimes. "  
" B-chan? " Vegeta stared at the closed door nervously, " B-chan? " he narrowed his eyes  
at the various people in front of him, all of which were holding various sized containers, he  
glanced at several sharp, foreign objects on the table in front of him, " Wha, what are, those? "  
" Oh you'll find out Mr. B. " the red-headed girl smirked as the 10 people in front of  
him opened up the containers in their hands simaltaniously to reveal various kinds of makeup.  
" YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!! BAKAYAROS!!! " Vegeta screamed, kicking his legs about,  
" I WON'T LET YOU! I AM THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI NOT SOME STUPID DOLL!!! "  
" HOLD STILL MR. B!! " one of the other girls shouted, then bent down in frustration &  
tied his legs to the chair so he couldn't kick anyone else. Vegeta continued to shake about like  
a child who didn't want to eat its food.  
The red-head got him in a headlock and smiled evily at him, " Now Mr. Briefs, we're only  
going to do this once & we're going to get it right. " she said, holding a powder puff in her  
other hand as several others came closer to Vegeta, who tried desperately to shake away, then  
felt something cold scrape down his cheek & glanced in the mirror in front of him to see a  
messy stain of blush on it. He closed his eyes & started screaming.  
" B-CHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" Oh Mr. Goten's Daddy! Where are you! " Bura said, looking around, " MR. GOTEN'S DADDY!"  
Bura shouted, then froze, hearing a loud rustle from behind her. Bura whipped around, surprised  
to see nothing there, " *Whew*! " she sighed, then turned back the other way & smacked into a  
large dark figure.  
" BWA HA HA HA HA!!! " the figure laughed evilly as Bura shrieked at the top of her  
lungs. The figure grabbed her by the arm.  
" TOUSSAN! TOUSSAN HELP!!! " she cried, then stopped suddenly as she heard a familiar  
laugh. Bura looked up at the figure, who lifted his hat off his head, " Mr. Goten's Daddy! "  
" Hi Bura! " Goku grinned, " So, did I scare ya? "  
Bura nodded, her face a pale green.  
" GREAT! That must mean I'm getting better at this villain stuff. " Goku said, proud of  
himself.  
Bura sweatdropped, " Yeah,,right. Heh-heh. " she laughed nervously.  
" As soon as ol Veggiebrains comes out we're supposed to start rehearsal! " Goku  
announced, " Rehearsal. That's what they call practicing for a movie. " he said, then pulled  
the huge packet out of his back pocket, " This is the script, wanna see! " he said, bending down  
to Bura's height.  
" Maybe later Mr. Goten's Daddy, I'm gonna wait for poor Toussan out here. " she said.  
" You sure you don't wanna see it? "  
" Why? "  
" Well, I, I know my lines are the ones in yellow, but, I don't know what all these  
weird little figures are. "  
Bura sweatdropped, " _YOU_ DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ!!! "  
" NO! I do know how to read, but this is, uh-- " he held it out as Bura looked at it &  
smiled.  
" In English! " Bura said, " Of course you don't know how to read it, it's in another  
language. "  
" Like in kanji or katagana? "  
" No, like in Spanish. "  
" ...oh. "  
" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! B-CHAN HELP ME!!!! "  
a voice screamed from behind the door, causing Bura & Goku to turn towards it.  
" That sounded like Vegeta. " Goku said, then knocked on the door, " YOU OKAY IN THERE  
LITTLE BUDDY?!!! "  
" KAKOROT!? " his voice said from inside, " KAKOROT help ME! I'M STRAPPED TO THIS BAKA  
CHAIR AND I CAN'T GET LOOSE AND THEY'RE PUTTING THIS JUNK ALL OVER MY FACE AND..YOU BAKAYAROS!   
GET THOSE THINGS OUT OF MY HAIR RIGHT NOW!!! "  
" Toussan's in trouble? " Bura said, " I thought he'd be okay in there. "  
" Aha! " Goku snapped his fingers, " This is the perfect time to something faloneyious! "  
" You mean felonous. "  
" Yeah! Something villain-like! " Goku rubbed his hands together as Bura looked on at  
him, worried. Goku grabbed the locked door & opened it with his ki, " Oh little buddy? " he said  
in a sing-song voice, an evil look on his face.  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta said happily as Goku felt his jaw hang open while he stared what they  
had done to his short, ouji friend.  
" Is that...you?! " Goku said, taken aback.  
" YES IT'S ME! " he screamed, his face turned red underneath all the heavy makeup, " NOW  
GET ME OUT OF HERE! THEY'RE TRYING TO CURL MY ROYAL SAIYAJIN HAIR! "  
" I noticed. " Goku said, staring at the curlers in the furious ouji's hair, " How'd they  
manage to get it in there anyway? "  
" WHO CARES! NOW HELP! " Vegeta ordered as Goku snickered maniaclly  
Goku grabbed an extra pair of rubber gloves the makeup people we're using & put them on.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP _ME_! Even though I do not need your help  
I'm still asking you SO WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM!!! "  
" I would, lil buddy, but you see, if I helped you, I would be doing something heroic,  
wouldn't I. " Goku smiled at Vegeta, who got a confused & nervous look on his face, " But you see  
, this is the movies, and I'm playing the villain, so I'm going to help them instead! "  
" You, you don't MEAN that, do you? " Vegeta said, surprised.  
" Of course I do Vegeta, I wouldn't LIE to YOU, would I? " Goku said with a wicked spark  
in his eye, sending a surge of fear though Vegeta's spine.  
" But, Kakorot! I'm uh, uh, " he said, thinking quickly, " I'm your "little buddy",  
right? " he said; Goku was starting to act like the one from his worst nightmares.  
" Oh, did you hear something? " Goku said, looking around & purposely ignoring Vegeta,  
" I could have SWORN I heard something SHORT cry out in fear. " he said, his eyes glancing over  
at Vegeta, who swallowed hard.  
Goku bent down to Vegeta's height, " Don't worry 'Veggie', I won't hurt you. " he said  
in his normal voice, a Son smile on his face. Vegeta sighed in relief, his head suddenly bolted  
up, " ...much. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
4:28 PM 5/10/01  
Next, everyone FINALLY starts   
rehearsing for the movie, and  
Yamcha, Bulma, & Goten at last get  
their parts, although they may not  
be very happy w/ what kind of parts  
are in store for them.  
  
Hasta Luega!  
-Chuquita 


	3. Part 3: Señor Malo??

8:20 PM 5/11/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "If you look like your passport photo, you probably  
need the trip"-Anoynmous  
  
Chuey's Corner: Guess who's also been tricked into working in the  
movie? Mirai Trunks! :grins: I missed working w/ him so he's here  
now too, & you won't believe what part he's been given.  
  
Summary: A director's come to Capsule Corp. & wants to make a movie  
staring Vegeta as the hero &, ironically, Goku as the villain?! But  
what happens when the fame & fortune goes to Vegeta's head? Will he  
forget about training AND his little B-chan? And what about Goku? How  
will "earth's greatest hero" be able to perform the part of its greatest  
villain? Find out!  
  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 9  
Goten: 10  
Chibi Trunks: 11  
Gohan: 17  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta  
screamed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, unable to recognize the person looking  
back at him. The white facepaint all over him. He touched his now rose-colored cheeks & cringed,  
then felt his bottom lip, which was now a bright red. The ouji swallowed hard, his eye-lashes  
now unusually long. Worst of all was his hair; his poor, formerly spikey saiyajin hair was now in  
big childish curls. Vegeta shuddered, he looked, dare he say it, kawaii.  
" WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!! " he shrieked in fear, " MY HAIR!!! WHAT HAVE YOU BAKAS   
DONE TO IT!! YOU..YOU..YOU-- "  
" Curled it? " Goku said with an evil smirk on his face as he & the makeup people  
stared at Vegeta, trying to stop of laughing.  
" YES!!! NOW _UNCURL_ IT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU AND THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF THIS BLASTED  
CITY WITH YOU!!!! "  
" Of course "little buddy", whatever you say. You don't want your hair that way, then  
I'll just have to get rid of it. " Goku snickered as he pulled a pair of VERY sharp scissors  
out from behind his back.  
" AHH! " Vegeta yelped, then pulled despreately at the ropes that tied him to the chair,  
finally breaking them. He lept to his feet & made a mad dash for the door, blew it to pieces and  
ran off.  
" BY THE WAY! I FORGOT TO MENTION! THEY NEED YOU IN WARDROBE!! " Goku called out after  
him, " MUHAHAHAHAHAA--oooh, donuts! " he said, grabbing several pastries off of the table outside  
next to him as he returned to his regular, food-lovin, peppy self, " Mmmm, donuts. "  
  
  
" I can't believe it, Kakorot's crueler than me! " Vegeta shivered as he tried for the  
umpteenth time to rub the makeup off of his face, but to no avail, " I don't get it! B-chan's  
came off so easily! " he said, starting to become nervous, " WHY WON'T MINE!!! " he wailed, then  
narrowed his eyes at the mirror in front of him, " WHHYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! " he screamed angrily at  
the top of his lungs.  
" TOU-SAN! " Bura's voice echoed from outside the room as Vegeta smiled for the first  
time since he got there.  
" B-CHAN! " he said happily as he ran to the door & opened it to see Bura standing there,  
holding some clothes in her hands, " Hello little B-chan! "  
Bura's eyes widened, " Toussan..what HAPPENED to you! "  
" Kakorot & those bakas put it on me and it won't come off! " he said, growling, then  
perked up, " Can I, hug you? "  
" Uh, maybe later Toussan, " she said putting the clothes on the bed.  
" LATER! " he said in shock, " YOU NEVER BLOW ME OFF LIKE THAT! What's wrong! " he said,  
worried.  
" Well, we're going to practice in 10, so the director told me to leave your stuff here  
with you, I don't wanna be late. I have to help Goten w/ his costume. " she said casually as  
Vegeta stared at her, bewildered.  
" Huh? " Vegeta said, " B-CHAN! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!!! " he cried, grabbing her &  
hugging her, " THEY'VE _CHANGED_ YOU! "  
" Uhh, right. " Bura looked at him uneasily, then noticed the hurt look on his face &  
hugged back, " TOUSSAN!!! " she sobbed.  
" B-CHAN! "  
" I'm sorry Toussan! "  
" Me too and...what THE HECK kind of clothes ARE THESE! " Vegeta said, holding up a  
cream-colored cowboy outfit, " I WILL NOT WEAR THIS! "  
" I think it's really cute, Toussan! " Bura chirped.  
" ...well, " Vegeta said, still disqusted at the costume.  
" Pleeease Toussan! " Bura said.  
" But, "  
" PLEEEEEAAAASEE!!! "  
" ...okay. " Vegeta hung his head.  
" YAY! " Bura said, leaping into the air as Vegeta picked up the clothes & walked into  
the bathroom, sighing in defeat.  
Vegeta grumbled as he put the outfit on, " Sometimes I just hate myself. "  
  
  
" AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! " Bulma & Yamcha burst into laughter as they stared at  
Vegeta, who, by Goku had just been brought back to the set against his will.  
" HE LOOKS SO STUPID!!! " Yamcha laughed as he leaned against the wall to keep from  
falling down.  
" Oh Ve-HAHA-Ve, Vegeta, how *chuckle* did they get you to coorperate with wearing all  
that, *giggle* MAKEUP! HAHAHAHA! " Bulma said between guffals.  
" SHUT UP ONNA!!! " he yelled as Bulma and Yamcha humored him by reducing the outpour of  
laugther to several mere chuckles.  
" Yee-hoh! " Goten's voice said behind them as he walked up to the group in another  
old western outfit, " I'm gonna be Daddy's sidekick and-- " he stopped, staring up at Vegeta,  
" Where'd the clown come from? OH DENDE THERE MUST BE A CIRCUS IN TOWN!!! " he shrieked with  
delight, " Dad can we go! PLEASE! " he said, running up to Goku.  
A large vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead, " I AM NOT A CLOWN YOU IGNORANT KAKOROT SPAWN!"  
he screamed, infuriated.  
" So, how's da happy family doin eh? " McSleazy said, walking up to them.  
" YOU! " Vegeta shouted, " HOW DARE YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS UTTER HUMILAITION! DON'T  
YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE SAYIAJIN NO OUJI!! "  
McSleazy ignored Vegeta & walked right by him.  
" So, what's MY part? " Bulma said, smiling.  
" You, Mrs. Briefs, have one of da most important jobs of all, you, get to DIRECT! "  
Bulma's eyes sparkled, " DIRECT! "  
" Yeah, you seem like, uh, onea dose people who's great at ordering others around and  
leading everything in the right direction. Plus you gotta GREAT sense of style. "  
" I _DO_ don't I. " Bulma said, flattered as everyone else sweatdropped.  
" Well, if Bulma gets to be one of the directors, that must make me a producer or  
something, right? " Yamcha said.  
" Actually my friend, you'll be working on-set. " McSleazy said as Yamcha sweatdropped.  
" I'm, not going to have to wear, makeup too, am I? " he said nervously.  
" Heck no, you're part doesn't even require ANYthing on your face @ all. " McSleazy said  
as another person walked up to him & dropped something in Yamcha's hands, " You're the villain's  
horse. "  
" WHAT!!! " he said.  
" COOL! " Goku grinned, " I've never had a horse before! " he said to Yamcha.  
" But Goku, you'll crush me! I mean, you're so, you know, freakishly strong. " Yamcha  
answered.  
" That's okay, I'll just give you a couple senzu seeds before we start, that way you'll  
be fine! "   
Yamcha put the horse costume's head on & sighed sadly.  
" I always thought he'd make a great jacka-- " Vegeta snickered.  
" I'm a HORSE Vegeta. " Yamcha grumbled.  
" So, where's MY beast! " Vegeta said, turning to McSleazy, who looked over his shoulder,  
" Here he comes now! "  
" I can't believe I'm doing this. " the person in a familiar colored horse costume sighed  
as he walked up to the group with Bura.  
" TALKING HORSEY!!! " Goku squealed as he rushed over to the "horse".  
" Guh, GOKU! " the "horse" said, shocked.  
" He even knows my name! " Goku grinned.  
" GOKU! IT'S ME!! " he took off the horse head to reveal...  
" MIRAI!! " everyone gasped.  
" What're YOU doing here! " Yamcha said.  
" Oh, you know, same thing as every "movie star" here, selling my soul for a cheap role  
in a feature film. " he said sarcastically.  
" No, really, how'd you get here? " Yamcha asked.  
" Well-- "  
" --ACTION!!! " Bulma shouted from the LARGE megaphone that was now in her possession.  
" ONNA!!! " Vegeta screamed, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!! " he said as Trunks turned  
towards the eerily familiar figure.  
" I'M ORDERING YOU TO START! I'M THE DIRECTOR!! "  
" I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU ONNA!!! "  
" Onna? " Mirai mumbled, then stepped in front of Vegeta & examined him, " Do I, know  
you? "  
Vegeta felt his face flush beneath the heavy makeup, ::Oh no! If that boy finds out I'M  
wearing this dishonoring outfit and facepaint I'll never live it down! What'll he think of me!::  
" No. " he said, turning away.  
" Oh, I could've sworn for a second that you were my Toussan, but MY Toussan'd never  
be caught DEAD wearing MAKEUP." Trunks laughed happily, " And you can tell that this hair is  
so FAKE! " he said, pulling on Vegeta's now curly hair.  
" HOW DARE YOU PULL MY HAIR YOU IGNORANT BOY!!! " he yelled angrily, then stopped,  
realizing he had almost revealed himself again.  
" Uh-- " Mirai sweatdropped.  
" HEY _VEGETA_ YOU FORGOT YOUR SCRIPT!!!!! " Goku cried out loudly from the set.  
" Vuh, Vuh, VEGETA!! " Mirai gasped, then stared at Vegeta & squinted, " OH MY GOD! IT  
_IS_ VEGETA!!! "  
" Ohhhhh. " Vegeta groaned in humiliation, " THANKS A _LOT_ KAKOROT!!! " he yelled,  
sarcastically.  
" YOU'RE WELCOME _VEGETA_!!! " Goku yelled back.  
The sayiajin prince narrowed his eyes at Mirai, who turned his head & began to whistle  
innocently.  
" I SAID ACTION!!!! " Bulma said through the megaphone.  
" I'll show her "action" " Vegeta grumbled as he walked out on stage, " If we ever finish  
this movie, the first thing I'll do is burn it. "  
  
  
" Lala lala lalalaa! " Bura sang as she skipped through one of the streets in the old  
western town, then stopped before a store with swinging wooden doors. She turned to the camera &  
shrugged happily, then went inside, only to see everyone inside standing with their hands in the  
air, a tall figure in the middle of the room with a black bandana over his nose & mouth along  
w/ a smaller figure, both of which had bags of money over their shoulders and pointing guns at  
the now moneyless people.  
" BWA HAHAHAHAA! " Goku laughed evilly, " YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD STOP ME! HA! "  
" Who, who are you? " Bura said nervously.  
" Would you REALLY like to know? " he said, bending down to her height, " Well then, I  
think we should tell her. " he glanced at Goten, who snickered, " Shall I, enlighten you? " Goku  
said, grabbing Bura by the collar and smirking at her.  
" Uh, I, uh-- "  
" KAKOROT!!!! " a voice screamed from behind them. Bura put her hand over her face.  
" Oh no! "  
Vegeta landed ontop of Goku & started to ki blast him, " YOU THREATENED MY LITTLE B-CHAN  
YOU WORTHLESS THIRD-CLASS EXCUSE FOR A SAIYAJIN!!!! " he said, repeatedly slamming Goku's head  
against the floor.  
" Ve--OFFA-geta--OUF--stop--UGH--I--YEOW--ACTING!!!! " Goku shouted between hits.  
" HA! I knew you wanted to hurt my *sweet widdle B-chan* all along you TRAITOR! "  
" VEGETA!!! " Bulma screamed, " GET OFF OF GOKU RIGHT NOW!! "  
" BUT HE WAS SCARING B-CHAN!! "  
" Silly Toussan, no he wasn't. " Bura giggled.  
" He..wasn't? " Vegeta said.  
" No silly, we started rolling, look! " she pointed to the cameras. Vegeta looked into  
the camera & grinned sheepishly, then flung Goku across the room and walked off, " I've gotten  
so soft I could rent myself out as a pillow! "  
Bulma sighed, frustrated, " Let's start again, from were we left off okay? Right before  
a CERTAIN VEGETABLE HEAD came in, okay? "  
" K! " Goten said happily.  
Bura got up off the ground & dusted herself off, then walked up to Goku, who grabbed  
her by the collar. Bura turned to Bulma & gave her a thumbs up as the camera started to  
roll again.  
" We'll take care of you later. " Goku said as he tossed her into a nearby bag, then  
picked it up & ran out, Goten right after him.  
" YEEHAA! " he shouted as he & Goten lept onto the horse; Yamcha; who cried out  
in pain and felt to the ground.  
" Uh-oh. " Goten said.  
Goku looked at the camera & bit his lip, " Uh, it appears my noble steed has, uh  
come down with a bad case of arthritis! Good boy! " he said, patting Yamcha in the horse suit  
on his head.  
Bulma groaned, " ARTHRITIS!? "  
" Don't worry about it, it's good ta improvise! " McSleazy said to Bulma, who stared  
at him, confused.  
" Well, okay. GOKU KEEP GOING! "  
" Duh-- " Goku looked around, " That's okay, " he said, putting Yamcha back into the  
position he was in before he had been crushed, Goten cringed from the various bone-cracking  
sounds coming from the "horse", " There! Good as new! " he smiled, " You go first Goten. "  
he said to his son, who took the bag w/ Bura in it & lept onto Yamcha. Goku backed up, then  
made a mad dash at the horse & lept onto him.  
" YA! " Goku said, slapping the "horse" on the side, who galloped away as fast  
as he could.  
" B-CHAN!!! " Vegeta screamed from offstage, then flew in the direction Goku had just  
left it.  
" TOUSSAN!!!! " Mirai screamed as Vegeta screeched to a holt.  
" WHAT! "  
" You forgot the horse. " he said, " And the lines. "  
" I DON'T CARE!!! " Vegeta yelled back, then felt a pair of eyes watching him & turned  
to Bulma, who looked like she was about to execute him. Vegeta gulped, then pulled the  
script out of his back pocket, he grumbled to himself, ::I'm so soft I make jell-o look like that  
Onna's fruitcake::  
" Uh, " he said, holding up the script & reading it to himself. Vegeta's eyes widened  
with surprise, " YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY THIS CRAP!!! "  
" JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!! " Bulma yelled.  
" Fine. " he rolled his eyes, " Hark ::hark?:: I hear a maiden in trouble, this must  
be the work of noneother than Señor Malo! WHO THE HECK IS SEÑOR MALO!!! " he screamed  
angrily.  
" GOKU! " Bulma answered.  
" Oh, Kakorot. " Vegeta said.  
" His NAME is GOKU! "  
" You just said his name was Señor MALO! "  
" UGH!!! " Bulma screamed, " Just, just READ the script okay Vegeta! "  
" --And I can call Kakorot anything I wish because I'm the PRINCE and HE is a mere  
PEASENT and--did you say something? " Vegeta looked up at her.  
" Stupid script. " he sighed, then continued to read off it, " Come horse, we must  
save her and return the money to it's rightfull owners, and RIP KAKOROT AND HIS SPAWN INTO  
PIECES!!! " Vegeta finished, then walked over to Mirai, " BEND DOWN BOY! "  
Mirai snorted, then obeyed. Vegeta slowly got on the horse and gulped as the horse  
got up.  
" Are you holding on tight to the reings Toussan? " Mirai asked.  
" I KNOW what I'm doing Trunks. " he narrowed his eyes.  
" Oh-kay, whatever you say Toussan. " Mirai shrugged, then slowly backed up and  
ran after Goku at a whopping 230mph.  
" TRUNKS! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!! " he said in fear as Mirai stopped instantly,  
sending Vegeta flying through several walls and into a large metal pole. Mirai got back up &  
cringed. Goku ran over to the Vegeta-shaped hole in the wall.  
" HEY LITTLE BUDDY! ARE YOU OKAY!! " he called out, conserned.  
Vegeta slowly tried to stand up from amidst the rubble, " I'm...fine. " he said weakly,  
then fell down again.  
Mirai groaned, " This is going to be a LONG day... "  
  
  
" THHPT! " "Señor Malo" blew a raspberry as he & Goten continued to ride off, Vegeta &  
Mirai close behind them.  
" Baka! " Vegeta grumbled, " He's reading off a blasted script and he's STILL annoying  
me! " he said to himself, then pulled his own script out of his backpocket, " NOW WHAT'LL I do! "  
the prince said, trying to find the spot he left off @.  
" Toussan! " Mirai said from below him.  
" WHAT! "  
" You're supposed to shoot at him w/ the popgun! "  
" POPGUN! "  
" YES! " Mirai said, aggitated, then grabbed the item out of it's case on Vegeta's belt  
& handed it to him.  
" Stop right there foul vill-e-ann! " he read then pulled the trigger on the popgun, &  
to his surprise a cork attached to a sting flew out, dangiling from the popgun. "Señor Malo"  
cackled at Vegeta, who narrowed his eyes at him & tossed the popgun over his shoulder, smacking  
Mirai in the back.  
" HEY! " Mirai said, " YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! "  
" Not now boy! " Vegeta hissed, then smiled in his usual evil way as a nervous look  
appeared on Goku's face.  
" They want me to shoot the "bad guy", we'll I'll do that. " he said his pointer finger  
in Goku's direction as a small ball of ki appeared on it; he flung it at Goku, who ducked,  
causing the beam to hit one of the bags, which exploded.  
" I hope Bura wasn't in that one. " Goku mumbled as Bura popped her head out of one of  
the other bags.  
" Nope! " she said cheerfully.  
They both grinned at each other. Bura turned around & screamed.  
" BIG BANG ATTACK!!!! " Vegeta shouted as the blast hurtled towards them. Goku thought  
quickly, grabbed the blast & tossed it back in Vegeta's direction.  
" AHH! " Mirai shrieked as he got up, causing Vegeta to fall to the ground.  
" WHAT IS IT NOW!!! " Vegeta yelled at Mirai, who pulled off his horse head & turned  
Vegeta the other way.  
" THAT!!! " Mirai screamed.  
Vegeta cringed as the blast flew towards him, then closed his eyes, " Oh sh!t... "  
  
  
" THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS BAKA MOVIE AND I NEVER DID IN THE  
FIRST PLACE!!! " a now fried Vegeta said as he stomped towards his room in the hotel.  
" But Toussan! " Bura whined.  
" I am NOT a PUPPET! I REFUSE TO BE TREATED AS ONE! " he growled as the rest of the  
group looked on sadly, sans Bulma, who had a death-look in her eye; & McSleazy, who seemed calm  
as ever. Vegeta stomped into the room & slammed the door behind him.  
" But, but what about the movie? " Goku said sadly as Bura patted him on the leg, trying  
to comfort him.  
" I guess we're not gonna be moviestars after all. " Bura sighed.  
" Does that mean we won't get any more free popcorn? " Goten asked. Goku nodded, " NOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " he wailed.  
" I can't believe Vegeta sometimes, just because HE'S not having fun he has to go &  
ruin it for the rest of us! " Bulma crossed her arms.  
" Don't worry, where there's a will there's a way. " McSleazy snickered, rubbing  
his hands together, " & where there's a contract, there's money! " he said as he opened the  
door to Vegeta's room & went inside.  
" BAKA THING! " Vegeta grumbled as he put his saiyajin armor back on & tossed the costume  
to the floor, " I don't care HOW MUCH that Onna wants to be in this BAKAYARO movie, _I'M_   
leaving! "  
" So soon? " McSleazy said, walking up to him.  
" YOU! GET OUT BEFORE I REDUCE YOUR WORTHLESS CARCASS TO ASHES!!! " Vegeta snarled.  
" Now why are you so sore my friend? " he smirked.  
" _WHY_ AM I SORE! WHERE AM I _NOT_ SORE! I HAVE PAIN IN PARTS OF MY BODY I DIDN'T EVEN  
KNOW EXISTED!!! "  
" Like your brain? " McSleazy said as Vegeta grumbled something, " Listen here pal, you  
have PLENTY of reasons not to leave. "  
" Like WHAT! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" Well, like your..fans. " McSleazy said sneakily as Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" Fans? I don't know about this DUMP, but Capsule Corp at least as AIR CONDITIONING! "  
" You're, missing the point sir. I don't mean fans as in the kind that keep you cool, I  
mean the kind that think you're hot. "  
" You're a very peculiar piece of Earth-scum aren't you. " Vegeta chuckled as he headed  
for the door, only to feel a grab at his arm.  
" Why don't you come over to the window & see for yourself hmm? " McSleazy smiled.  
" Fine, but if this is a trick I SHALL DESTROY YOU WITHOUT MERCY!!! " Vegeta yelled as  
he went over to the window & opened it. The saiyajin prince gasped at what he saw, millions of  
people down below the balcony of his room. His jaw hung open in bewilderment as McSleazy led him  
onto the balcony.  
" Now tell me what you see. " he said to Vegeta, who suddenly felt slightly dizzy at the  
masses below.  
" People? "  
" Exactly! " McSleazy hit him on the back, " Fans! "  
" Fans? "  
" You're awful slow aren'tcha, why don't ya wave to them! " he said to Vegeta who did  
so.  
" Why am I doing this again? " he said.  
" Because your fans wanna see ya! " McSleazy grinned, " Fans are what help keep stars  
goin! The more they love ya the more movies & money ya make! "  
" Like, otakus?? "  
" Well, more on a cooler level, but yeah. "  
Vegeta inspected the crowd from the balcony, then smirked, ::This has to fake, I'll show  
him::, he hopped onto the banner of the balcony & looked down at the people, " Love ME huh?  
ALRIGHT BAKAS! YOU LOVE ME? THEN _BOW_ BEFORE THE GREAT SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!! " he shouted, then  
crossed his arms & looked back at McSleazy in an I-told-ja-so manner.  
" Heh-heh. " McSleazy laughed as Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, then turned around &  
gasped in amazement to see the large crowd of people bowwed down to their knees.  
" WE LOVE YOU VEGGIE-CHAN! " one of the people shouted as the humongous crowd began to  
cheer. A big Goku-grin worked it's way around Vegeta's face, then changed into a more egotistical  
smirk.  
McSleazy went to the door & left the room, an evil smile on his face, " If you spoil  
'um rotten enough, they'll NEVER wanna leave... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
10:19 PM 5/16/01  
Wee-hee! I finally finished  
part 3. My computer's on/off button  
broke on Monday and it didn't get fixed  
till Tuesday night & not being able to use  
this thing's been driving me crazy. So I'm  
glad I got this done. As always, the next  
part'll be done sometime next week, that is  
::glares at computer:: if a certain piece of  
electronic equipment doesn't decide to break  
for a THIRD time.  
  
See ya!  
  
-Chuquita :D 


	4. Part 4: What an EGO!

5:41 PM 5/18/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: - From Sherman's Lagoon  
Megan: If I keep expanding, I'll never wrinkle.  
  
Chuey's Corner: @ Planet Namek's site there was an article about  
Toonami leaving Cartoon Network because of the whole AOL/Time/Warner  
merge, it's kind of complicated. There's a whole lotta bad stuff that  
could happen to Toonami, like the idea of there being a seperate Toonami  
on KidsWB :gags: , or sending some of KidsWB's "animé" to Toonami :gags again:  
All I can say is I hope this doesn't happen. If anyone else knows where I can  
find out more about this whole situation, e-mail me. Thanx!  
  
Summary: A director's come to Capsule Corp. & wants to make a movie  
starring Vegeta as the hero &, ironically, Goku as the villain?! But  
what happens when the fame & fortune goes to Vegeta's head? Will he  
forget about training AND his little B-chan? And what about Goku? How  
will "earth's greatest hero" be able to perform the part of its greatest  
villain? Find out!  
  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 9  
Goten: 10  
Chibi Trunks: 11  
Gohan: 17  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" HEY LITTLE BUDDY! YOU STILL IN THERE!" Goku cried out as he banged on the door to  
Vegeta's room, " YOU GET LOST IN THERE OR SOMETHING?! "  
" I'm getting worried, " Bulma said, " He's been in there for HOURS, what could he  
be doing that's taking this much time! "  
" Poor Toussan! " Bura patted the door " He just wants to go home. "  
Mirai walked up to the door, " OTOUSSA--WAHG!! " he yelped as the door slammed open,  
smashing Mirai into the wall. A figure appeared in the doorway, then came into the light.  
" Vegeta?? " Goku said as Vegeta adjusted the sunglasses he was now wearing, the   
"facepaint" now gone from his face. He was wearing a ruby-colored robe, a boastful smirk on his  
face and fuzzy black slippers.  
" Greetings commoners. " he said egotisically.  
" Uh, are you okay lil buddy? I thought you were leaving. "  
" Leaving? Now WHY would _I_ do that! "  
" Well Toussan, you were pretty angry about having to act in this "baka movie". " Bura  
noted.  
" "Baka"? " he said, raising an eyebrow, then made a short, perked laugh, " You MUST  
be joshing. _I_ don't remember saying such things. Besides, you people NEED _me_. "  
Everyone exchanged baffled glances, " I, packed some of your stuff. " Bura said uneasily.  
" Oh, THAT drival. " Vegeta said, " You can just take it away. "  
" BUT YOUR SAIYAJIN ARMOR IS IN HERE TOUSSAN!!! " Bura said.  
" _I_ never liked that outfit anyway, it was too uncomfortable and gave _me_ quite a   
wedge. "  
Goku stared at him, " You mean a wedgie? "  
" Oh, is THAT what you barbaribians are calling it now. " Vegeta smirked.  
" You mean barbarians. " Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
" Yes, indeed. " he said, walking by her.  
" Mi amigo baja tuve perdido la cabasa de el. " Goku whispered to Yamcha.  
" What does THAT mean? "  
" I'm not sure. I read it off the script. " Goku held up the movie packet.  
" Now, if you peasants will abuptly finish your neanderthalish neandering-- "  
" Meandering Vegeta. " Bulma said, a tint of anger in her voice.  
" --then _I_ shall take my leave, _I_ have a meeting at 9. _I'll_ see you around noonish   
to continue practice. Chao! Kiss-kiss! " he said, walking out.  
The group stood there, staring at the door Vegeta had just left through.  
" WHO _IS_ THAT MAN AND WHERE'S VEGETA!!! " Bulma exclaimed.  
Mirai's jaw hung open, " I, I think that WAS Vegeta. " he said, peeking inside the ouji's  
room, still in doubt, searched the room for Vegeta " What's WRONG with him. "  
Bulma walked over to the window, to see Bura run outside after Vegeta.  
" TOUSSAN! TOUSSAN WAIT!! " she cried as Vegeta stopped and turned his head over his  
shoulder.  
Bura ran in front of him, " Toussan what happened to you! What did that bad man say to  
you to make you act like this! "  
" Act like this? _I_ find it oddly upsetting that you cannot tell the difference between  
when I AM acting an when I am not. " Vegeta said, pulling his shades down slightly.  
" You're walking around OUTSIDE wearing SLIPPERS Toussan. "  
Vegeta ignored Bura & looked down at his watch, his eyes popped out of their sockets,  
" Step aside minion, it's already 9:01 and I'm late. "  
" NO TOUSSAN! THERE'S SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH THIS!!!! " Bura spread her arms  
out, refusing to move.  
Vegeta took his sunglasses off and glared at her with a look usually reserved for  
'Kakorot', " MOVE GIRL OR I SHALL BE FORCED TO UNMERCIFULLY REMOVE YOU FROM THE PREMISES! " he  
kicked Bura to the side & continued on.  
Bura lay there on the wet grass on her back. She looked at Vegeta as he went up to the  
limo as the driver opened the door, " Toussan? " her eyes glazed over as he walked inside and  
had the door close behind him. The car sped away. Bura lept to her feet and rushed to the fence,  
" TOUSSAN!!!!! " she shouted, tears dripping down her face.  
Bura felt a tap on her shoulder & looked up to see Goku looking down at her, with an  
equally conserened look on his face, " Are you okay Bura? What happened?? "  
The small oujo sniffled, then hugged Goku's leg & started wailing, " TOUSSAN DOESN'T  
LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!! "  
" What makes you think that? "  
" He..he..HE KICKED ME!!! " she bawled, " And he called me a MINION! "  
Goku blinked, " No, really, what did he do? "  
" I TOLD YOU!!! "  
" But that doesn't sound like something Vegeta would do, to you anyway. "   
" Wha, what're we gonna do Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura cried.  
Goku thought for a moment, then broke into a big lopsided grin,   
" I HAVE AN IDEA! "  
  
  
" Umm, Goku, are you SURE this will work? " Mirai raised an eyebrow as Goku patted the  
gravity chamber, which he had just used his instant transmission to transport it into Vegeta's  
room.  
" Of course I am! He LOVES this thing! " Goku patted the gravity chamber, " He almost  
broke into tears when we had to leave it behind on the way here. "  
" Hey Goku I--OH MY GOD! " Bulma gasped as she spotted the gravity chamber, " HOW DID  
THAT GET HERE! "  
" Goku brought it. " Yamcha said, " He's going to use it to snap Vegeta out of, whatever  
he needs to be snapped out of. "  
" Oh. " Bulma said, noticing the top of the chamber was squashed against the ceiling,  
causing a large crack to appear in the ceiling.  
Bura was busy crying into one of Vegeta's gloves as Goten patted her on the back.  
" Bura? " Goten asked as she stopped crying for a second.  
" What is it? Do you feel sorry for me & want to reassure me & make me feel better? Is  
that it Goten? " Bura smiled.  
" No, I just wanted to know if you have any cookies. " Goten said innocently, then felt  
a slap across his face.  
Bura looked at her now red hand in shock, then at Goten's red, hand-marked cheek, " OH  
GOTEN I'M SORRY! " she hugged him, then grinned, " Come on! There's lotsa cookies in the cubbard!  
" she grabbed him by the wrist as the two skipped off to the kitchen.  
" What happened to Bura? " Bulma asked.  
" Oh, that. " Goku said, " Vegeta kicked her & called her a minion & girl. " he said  
casually.  
Bulma's eyes widened, " WHAT!!! " she screamed, " THAT LITTLE MIDGET! WHEN I'M THROUGH  
WITH HIM HE'LL BE SO SHORT HE'LL MAKE KURURIN LOOK TALL!!! "  
" NO! We're going to wait for him to come back first. " Goku said, " He'll be back in  
about 5 minutes, it's not even 10:30 yet. "  
" WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE! " a voice exclaimed as Goku-tachi turned to see Vegeta.  
" Hey little buddy! " Goku disappeared, then reappeared behind Vegeta & put his hands  
over the prince's eyes, " Guess what! We got a surprise for you! " he said in a sing-song voice.  
" How cute. Now will you please remove your hands from my fragile, yet handsome face. "  
" Uh--right. " Goku raised an eyebrow, " Now come here! You won't believe it! " he said,  
changing back to his normal perky attitude, leading Vegeta infront of the gravity room, " Are you  
ready! "  
" If I must. "  
" Oh-kay! " Goku took his hands off. Vegeta opened his eyes to see the gravity chamber  
in front of him, " Isn't it great little buddy! Now you can train in here instead of moping about  
not having it around. " Goku threw his arms out.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at the gravity chamber, then examined it carefully. Goku's arms  
fell to their sides, " And this is? "  
The others sweatdropped.  
" Your GRAVITY CHAMBER Vegeta! You know! It's a chamber, you can change the gravity   
inside it! " Goku said.  
" I KNOW THAT!! Why is it here! "  
" To get your mind off of all the, you know, acting. I mean, you've been kind of strange  
lately." Goku sputtered.  
" GET THIS ROUND HULK OF METAL AND PLASTIC OUT OF MY SIGHT!!! " he ordered, then looked  
up, " AHH! "  
" What! " Bulma yelled.  
" IT'S DESTROYING MY CEILING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY THAT COSTS!!! "  
Bulma rolled her eyes, " No, but neither do you. "  
Vegeta looked at her, confused, " Oh yeah.. " he mumbled in realization, to himself, then  
huffed, " I DO HAPPEN TO KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS PEASANT!!!! "  
" _PEASANT_! " Bulma said, taken aback, " I can DEAL with "onna", but "PEASANT"! VEGETA  
HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!!!! " she said, enfuriated.  
" Of course. " he answered in a mundane voice as he pulled out a cell-phone and dialed,  
" Hello? " Vegeta said into the phone, " I just returned to my room, and it's full of PESTS,  
would you please come and FUMAGATE them, thank you. " he said, hanging up.  
" YOU LITTLE DWARF! I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUTON BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE SLEEPING IN ONE  
OUTSIDE FROM NOW ON!!! " Bulma screamed as Goku held her back.  
" Temper Temper, if YOU keep this up, I will have YOU sleeping outside from now one. I'm  
a star, I can do that. " he grinned, leaning towards Bulma.  
" You called V-sama? " Two guards appeared in the doorway.  
" V-SAMA!!! " Bulma gawked, " WHY YOU!!! "  
" Have these people removed. " he ordered as several other guards entered.  
Bulma yelled angrily, " YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME VEGETA!! "  
  
  
" I can't believe he did this to me. " Bulma grumbled as she & the rest of the group  
sat on the steps outside the mansion.  
Goku looked at his watch, " 11:00. We have to get to the studio for 12. "  
" Or as a certain CONCEITED HUSBAND would say, "noonish". " Bulma spat.  
" *sigh* You can't help it Bulma. " Mirai sighed, " He belongs to Hollywood now... "  
" YEAH! WELL HE BELONGED TO US FIRST! " she yelled back at Mirai, who cringed.  
" I'm gonna miss my little buddy... " Goku said sadly.  
" You WON'T miss him Goku! " Bulma said, " BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT WHEN  
THIS MOVIE IS OVER, WE _ALL_ GO HOME! INCLUDING SEÑOR ARROGANT!! " she glared at the mansion.  
" How? They've already changed him, which is a pretty big accomplishment on itself. "  
Mirai said.  
" Don't worry, I have a plan, in fact, several. " Bulma boasted, " Now let's get to that  
studio."  
Mirai rolled his eyes & groaned, " Whatever you say Ma. "  
  
  
11:38am  
" Oh great V-Sama! We're on in 20! " one of the workers said, banging on the dressing  
room door.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said as he put the cream-colored cowboy outfit from before on, then  
heard several loud, rapid bangings on the door, " I TOLD YOU I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!!!! " he said,  
opening the door to see Bura & Goten standing there.  
" Oh, hi Toussan! Me & Goten were making out. " she said, then winked to the others, who  
were hiding behind a nearby cardboard wall, " We're leaving for Las Vegas to elope. Right   
Goten! " she elbowed him.  
" THHHPT! " Goten blew a raspberry, a stupid look on his face.  
Bura sweatdropped, " Close enough. "  
" How charming. " he smiled, " Now get out of here! " Vegeta slammed the door shut.  
The door began to knock again, louder this time. Vegeta growled, then re-opened it.  
" Hello Vegeta. " Bulma smirked, Yamcha standing next to her, " Guess what, we're getting  
a divorce, I'm kicking you out, and Yamcha's going to take your room back at Capsule Corp. I'm  
seeing him now. "  
Yamcha grinned, " REALLY! "  
" No blockhead! " Bulma said through her teeth, " I'm lying! "  
" Oh. " Yamcha said, depressed.  
" So, what do you think of THAT Vegeta? " Bulma crossed her arms.  
" _STARS_ such as _I_ never stay in relationships long anyway, besides, I have my FANS,  
and they LOVE me no matter WHAT happens. "  
Bulma slapped herself on the forehead, " UGH!!! " she groaned, then slammed the door  
herself.  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta smiled, then walked back to the mirror, only to hear a third knock on  
the door, then stomped over to it and flung it open to see Mirai & Goku.  
" Let me guess, you two are going out too? " he said sarcastically. Mirai & Goku   
exchanged confused glances.  
" Nope! I came here to tell you that Goku's going to adopt me! I'm Son Trunks now! "   
Mirai grinned, " I'm gonna live with his family from now on. " he said, then looked up at Goku   
with a cheesy smile, " Right DAD! "  
" Right SON! " Goku made a fake, cheesy grin back at him.  
" Good for you. " Vegeta said flatly, then pushed past them and made his way to the  
makeup dept, " Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get on with my life. "  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! " Bulma exclaimed, " I THOUGHT THAT LAST ONE WOULD GET HIM  
FOR SURE!!! "  
" I told you already, he belongs here now. He's nothing more than another cement block  
down by the walk-a-fame. " Mirai said, " And it's hard to move a block of cement. "  
" NOT IF YOU BREAK IT IN HALF FIRST!!! " Bulma yelled, then narrowed her eyes at Vegeta,  
who made his way to the other room, " KA..ME..HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! " she screamed as  
the familiar ki-blast shot forth. Vegeta fell to the side, dodging it, then looked back at  
Bulma, stunned.  
" WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT!!! " Yamcha said, shocked.  
" Believe me, I have no idea where that came from. " Bulma said, equally baffled as  
Vegeta took this moment to zip into the makeup room & shut the door behind him.  
  
  
  
" Ugh, my head hurts! " Vegeta moaned as he sat down in the chair the makeup people had  
him in the other day.  
" Are you feeling okay V-sama? " one of the girls asked.  
" I am fine. I'm going to rest for a time while you do your job. " he said, then closed  
his eyes.  
" Whatever you say V-sama. " another person said as Vegeta felt himself fall into a deep  
sleep...  
  
:::" I'm VERY proud of you. " a voice snickered from the darkness. Vegeta whipped around,  
looking for the source of the the voice, " Yes, very proud indeed, you've done me well, treating  
me to such bliss beyond the grave, my sweet little pet monkey. " the voice cackled evilly.  
" FREEZER! " he shouted back, then gasped as the ice-jin appeared in front of him.  
" Hai. It is true that children grow up imitating the adults around them, how cute. "  
Freezer laughed.  
" WHAT!!! " Vegeta backed up, a pang of anger growing inside him, " I WOULD NEVER DO  
SUCH A THING! "  
" You do it sometimes without thinking. " Freezer smiled, " Do you even once remember  
your father saying "blasted"? Did he ever kick aside his spawn like you did earlier to your  
daughter. "  
" ... " Vegeta felt a chill run up his spine.  
" No, of course not. If someone had kicked you he would destroyed them, picked you up &  
personally take care of you until you got better. Just like you & B-chan. " Freezer said   
mockingly, " Oh, yes, that's right. I forgot. You're FAR to important now to be bothered with  
such spineless weaklings. You're the ruler of your own little universe Vegeta. Just like me. "  
Freezer leaned towards him, " And now, here you are, performing like the little circus monkey  
you were destined to become. Wearing the frivilous, bright-colored clothing they want you to  
wear. Acting the way they want you to act, and, hmm-hmm, makeup. To think how much you loved to  
mock me behind my back about such things, now you're doing exactly what I love to see you do,  
obey without question. "  
" You BAKA!!! " Vegeta lunged at Freezer, who gripped his hand around the prince's neck,  
then stroked his finger across his cheek. Vegeta whinced.  
" Oh, I'm sorry, am I hurting your "fragile yet handsome" face? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! "  
Freezer cackled, " My little puppet. "  
Vegeta gasped for air, then felt everything go black.  
The ouji opened his eyes slowly, to find himself standing on a stage in front of an  
endless, yet empty, auditorium.  
" Wha? " Vegeta looked around, then felt something tug at his body & looked down at his  
feet to see long, thick stings attacked to them. He quickly glanced at his hands only to see the  
same result.  
" What's the matter, don't you want to dance for the people? " Vegeta gasped to see a  
gigantic version of McSleazy, holding a a wooden plank where the strings led up to, he shook the  
plank, causing the ouji's limbs to unintentionally begin to move. He looked down to see his feet  
now dancing along with the pulls of the strings, " After all, you have a contract to uphold.   
You don't want to disappoint your fans do you-- " Vegeta's eyes widened as the figure   
transformed into Freezer, " ---My little Veggie-chan! ":::  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY! "  
Vegeta lept out of the chair onto the ground.  
" V-sama? " makeup person #1 asked, conserned, " Are you okay. "  
Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow, then looked in the mirror, the movie makeup now  
all over his face again.  
He smiled meakly, " I'm fine. Just fine. " he said, then returned to the snootyness he  
had given earlier, " Now if you don't mind, peasants, _I_ have a movie to complete. " Vegeta  
walked out of the room & closed the door behind him. The makeup people exchanged confused looks.  
" What's HIS problem?? " the 2nd makeup person asked the one of the other people.  
" I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to. "  
  
  
" Okay people, now here's the scene. " McSleazy said to Goku-tachi, who were watching  
as the backstage crew set up, " Señor Malo has just kidnapped little Pura-- "  
" It's BUra. " Bura crossed her arms.  
" Yeah yeah, little Dura. Anywho, Señor Malo has kidnapped the girl & just hijacked a   
train along with El Tarto. " he said, pointing to Goten, who whispered to Bura.  
" That's spanish, for "pie". "  
Bura rolled her eyes, " Uh-huh. "  
" And Señor Bueno & his horse have to stop them. " McSleazy finished.  
" What about me? " Yamcha asked.  
" Who're you? "  
" You know, the villain's horse. El caballo de Malo. "  
" Huh, oh yeah, he uh, he got fired because-a his horrible acting abilities. " McSleazy  
said.  
" HORRIBLE ACTING ABLIITIES! I DID NOTHING BUT GALLOP AND "NEY"!! " Yamcha exclaimed as  
McSleazy shooed him away with his hand.  
" Yeah, well, dat's da breaks kid, " McSleazy smiled, " Don't call us we won't call   
back. " he said, pushing Yamcha off the set, " ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LET'S GO! "  
Bura looked around, " Where's Toussan? " she said, conserned  
" HERE! " a voice from behind said as a smile engulfed Bura's face.  
" TOUSSAN! " she said happiliy, " I was so afraid something had happened to you! " Bura  
ran up to Vegeta, " Did you change your mind? Are you going to give up & come home with us? "  
" No, actually, I'm just late. Fashionably late. " he said in a self-absorbed tone as he  
walked past Bura, who hung her head and slumped her way over to Goku & Goten, who helped her onto  
the train, " Now, were's that horse. HORSE! "  
" What happened to "boy"? " Mirai asked, slightly aggrivated as he put the horse head on.  
" _I_ do not see any "boy". All I see is a horse. " Vegeta said as he hopped on.  
" You know, maybe you should try to be a little nicer, or at least try to act the way you  
used to. Even if you were a little stubborn. " Mirai said, half-heartedly.  
" THAT, was the "old", barabric, cruel, piggish Vegeta, THIS is the "new" refined,   
beloved, perfect Vegeta. " the prince said proudly.  
Mirai sighed sadly, " You know. I miss the old one. "  
" ALRIGHT PEOPLE! ACTION! " McSleazy shouted through the mega-phone.  
" HEY! I that's MY job you little worm! " Bulma shouted.  
McSleazy smirked at her, " Not anymore! "  
Bulma gasped, " WHAT! "  
  
  
Goten looked out the window of the train as Goku continued to steer. Bura was tied up in  
the corner with a hankerchief around her mouth.  
" Hey Dad? " Goten asked, still watching in the direction they had come from, " How  
come Bura's Daddy isn't following us? "  
" What! " Goku peeked outside, " VEGETA! " he yelled back at him & Trunks.  
" Maybe they can't hear you. " Goten said to Goku.  
" No. " Bura said, " Toussan just doesn't care about me anymore. "  
Goku glanced back at Bura, who eyes were glazing over again. A idea popped into his head  
as he snapped his fingers together, " I GOT IT! "  
Bura looked up, " Huh? "  
" Listen, I have an idea, it might be a little drastic, but I think this might snap  
our short little buddy back to his grumpy, pride-lovin, I-gotta-beat-Kakorot self! "  
" Really! " Bura said hopefully, " TELL ME! "  
" I'd rather show you. " Goku said, grabbing the still tied up little girl & hopping out  
of the train, " GOTEN! YOU DRIVE! " he shouted back at his son, who got huge grin on his face.  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy do you really think this is a good idea, letting Goten drive? " Bura  
said uneasily.  
" Of COURSE it is! " Goku replied as they felt the train swurve left & right violently.  
" TRAIN GO VROOM! " Goten said happily. Bura & Goku sweatdropped as Goku transported them  
about a 100 miles down the track.  
" What're we doing here?! " Bura screamed above the loud chugging noises coming from the  
train.  
" You'll find out! " Goku said as he grabbed some rope from behind him.  
" Muh, muh, Mr. Goten's Daddy, I don't think we should-- " she started out, then gulped  
as she looked down to see Goku had tied her to the track, " --AHH! GOKU WHY DID YOU DO THAT! "  
" Well, you know all those old black-n-white movies where the bad guy ties the girl to  
the track? "  
" --yeah? " she answered, nervously.  
" I figure if there's anything that'll snap Vegeta back it'll be seeing "Kakorot" try to  
destory ol Veggie's "little B-chan" " Goku concluded as Bura swallowed hard, the train closing  
in on them.  
" YOU'RE CRAZY MR. GOTEN'S DADDY!!! Toussan won't come. " she said quietly. Goku peered  
back to see Vegeta still sitting on the horse, neither one moving.  
" HEY 'SHORTY'! " he cried out, mockingly, " DON'T YOU WANNA HELP YOUR LITTLE BURA! "  
Mirai bolted up, just realizing what was happening, he tossed the horse head to the  
ground, " TOUSSAN! LOOK! " he grabbed Vegeta by the collar & pointed to Bura & Goku.  
" Please, get your filth-ridden hands off of me! " he pushed Mirai away.  
" BUT VEGETA! BURA'S STUCK! DO SOMETHING!!! " Mirai cried as Vegeta stood there, watching  
the scene. Mirai began to breathe faster as the train grew closer, " PLEASE TOUSSAN!! " he  
knelt down & begged, then looked over his shoulder at Bura, who was still screaming, " YOU'RE  
SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO DAMMIT SAVE HER!!!! "  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta shrugged. Mirai covered his eyes & turned around.  
" Oh I can't watch! "  
" WHEE! " Goten laughed as he spun the steering wheel around. Goku poked his head out  
the window and stared at Vegeta in shock.  
" I can't believe it. " Goku murmured, " He's actually going to stand there and let  
Bura get run ov--AHH! " Goku shrieked, then teleported himself back to where Bura was &   
teleported them both back inside the train.  
" BURA! BURA ARE YOU OKAY!? " he cried, picking Bura up, who's eyes were bulging out of  
her head. She was breathing heavily & her body was shaking in a panic, " Oh no... " he said,  
" BURA! Bura I'm sorry! I thought that he would.. " Goku stopped as Bura set herself down and  
slowly walked over to the window, " ...care enough to, save... "  
Bura pressed her face against the glass as the train came to a stop, staring at the  
small figure that looked miles away.  
" I'm sorry about your Toussan, Bura. " Goku hung his head.  
" That's not my Toussan. " Bura answered in a faraway voice.  
" Huh? "  
" My Toussan's somewhere else. My Toussan would battle Freezer if that's what it took  
to keep me safe. He loves me more than any stupid old movie, he's helpless without me to guide  
him. All he wants is a little attention. But THAT man-- " she pointed to Vegeta, " --THAT man is  
obessesd with nothing BUT attention. Don't you fool me Mr. Goten's Daddy! Toussan will be back  
for me, and he'll say 'oh my little B-chan I missed you so much I'll never leave you again'.  
That's what he'll do. And then he'll POUND THOSE BAKA DIRECTORS INTO DUST!!!! " Bura shook her  
fist wildly in the air, huffing.  
Goku gave a low whistle, " Denial must be heriditary in the royal family. "  
" Ya know what else is heriditary with them? " Yamcha said, walking up to Goku.  
" What? "  
" Insanity. "  
  
  
Vegeta whistled to himself as he walked down the hall back to the dressing room, then  
passed a small room.  
" Heh-heh, what a bonehead! I never thought there were saps this big, but I guess I was  
wrong. " a voice from inside laughed along with several others. Vegeta backed up & peeked  
inside to see McSleazy & several other people with him.  
" That little pointy-hairred midget must be braindead to think he could become a star. "  
another person said.  
" Yeah, what a beautiful little scam. " the second said to McSleazy, " I tell ya, getting  
him to sign a deed like that. "  
" And just think, if we can keep this thing going a couple-a more months we'll own the  
rights to all of the Capsule Corperation, and all thanks to a little sweet-talkin and of course,  
our short little friend & all his dum buddies! " McSleazy snickered as the door swung open &  
slammed into the wall. The group turned their head to the figure in the doorway.  
" YOU INGREATS!!! " an enfuriated Vegeta screamed.  
" Oh! Uh--hi there little guy. Uh, nice uh, weather we're havin eh? " McSleazy said  
nervously.  
Vegeta swiped his hand across his face, rubbing the makeup off, " YOU BAKAYAROES! YOU  
MADE A FOOL OF ME!! " he growled angrily. The group stared, then burst into laughter.  
" You can't do anything to us shorty, what'll your friends say? " McSleazy mocked.  
" THEY'LL THANK ME! THAT'S WHAT! " he screamed, going SSJ2. The rest of the others with  
McSleazy lept behind desks & chairs, " YOU TURNED ME AGAINST MY BAKAS AND INTO SOMETHING THAT I  
HATE AND DESPISE ALMOST AS MUCH AS KAKOROT! YOU MADE ME JUST LIKE YOU!!!! " Vegeta yelled,  
smacking McSleazy into the wall & holding him there, " But you did far worse than that, YOU  
turned me against my little B-chan! AND NOW I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL DEATH SCENE!  
YOURS! "  
" NO! " McSleazy stammered, " Luh, listen Mr. Briefs, I, err, didn't mean what I said,  
I'll, uh, cut you some of the profit! Yeah. "  
Vegeta grabbed the contract & shot a small ki blast at it, incinerateing it before  
McSleazy's eyes, " I do not want your stupid green paper! " he said coldly, then tossed McSleazy  
to the ground, " I want to destroy you! "  
" Buh, buh, but-- "  
" FFIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL FLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!  
!!!!! " he screamed as he let lose the enormous explosion of ki.  
McSleazy's eyes widened with horror, " Oh crap... "  
  
  
" What was that! " Yamcha gasped as Goku-tachi out on the curb near the limo.  
" I dunno, but that explosion sounded very familiar. " Goku pointed out.  
" Who cares! Let's get out of here. " Bulma said, opening the limo door.  
" I still don't see why we had to quit like that. " Goku said to Bulma.  
" Hmmph. If Vegeta wants to go blow people off like that then that's HIS business,  
good ridence! "  
" Blow people off? More like blow people UP. " Goku mumbled as he watched the smoke  
clear from the studio. The rest got in the limo. Bura sighed sadly as the driver opened the  
door & let her in, then closed the door.  
" Poor Toussan, he's gone forever. I'll never see him again. " Bura sobbed. Goten patted  
her on the back, Oh Toussan-chan! Where are you! " she cried as a knock came from the now  
closed door. Bura squinted to see through the dark glass, then pressed the auto-button, causing  
the window to slowly go down to reveal a smirking figure.  
" VEGETA! " Goku shouted.  
" Hello Bakarot. " he said, leaning towards them, " I just had to take care of some CRAP  
back there. "  
" ... " everyone stared at him in disbelief.  
" But, what about, the movie? " Bulma said.  
" Aww who gives a hoot about some baka film Onna! " he crossed his arms in disqust as  
Bulma smiled.  
" Oh Veggie-chan! " she said happily, hugging him. Vegeta pushed her back.  
" DON'T DO THAT! I AM _NOT_ VEGGIE-CHAN! _I_ AM THE SAIYAJIN NO-- "  
" --Ouji, yeah, yeah, we know. " Yamcha sighed.  
Vegeta looked past them to see Bura leaning against the inside of the opposite door,  
sighing. A big grin spread across his face, " Oh B-chan? "  
Bura looked up at him, then turned away resentfully, " I'm not speaking to you! "  
" But B-Chan! " he zipped over to the other side of the limo & poked his head in, " I'm  
sorry little B-chan. I betrayed you and every other baka in this car, please forgive me! "  
" Awwww, " Goku said, " That's really sweet of you little buddy. "  
" SHUT UP KAKOROT! I'M NOT TALKING TO _YOU_!!! I'M TALKING TO B-CHAN!!! " he yelled  
angrily as Goku just grinned back at him, " You make me SICK! "  
" So-- " Vegeta turned back to Bura.  
" --I forgive you Toussan! " Bura smiled happily, opening the door for Vegeta, who  
grabbed her & hugged tightly.  
" Hee-hee-hee. " Goku giggled at the sight. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the taller  
saiyajin, then shot a small ki-blast at him, frying the top half of his body, " Ow. "  
The prince set Bura down on the seat, who moved to the left, allowing Vegeta to sit  
down himself. The two exchanged big doofy grins at each other, then turned to see the driver  
walk up to the door.  
" Your cardoor sir. " he said, grabbing ahold of the handle, then felt a smack across  
his hand.  
" _I_ can close it myself, thank you. " Vegeta smirked, then slammed the door shut on the  
driver's hand. The driver screamed out in pain as everyone, sans Vegeta, sweatdropped while the   
saiyajin no ouji laughed his head off at the driver's dilemma.  
Bulma put her head & her hands & groaned.  
" Why me. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
THE END  
  
4:57 PM 5/24/01  
Woo-hoo! Another fanfic  
finished! I'm not sure what I'll  
exactly do next. I think I'll wait  
for another idea to hit me. I've been  
toying around with the the idea of Veggie &  
Goku getting trapped in an elevator & getting  
cabin fever, but I dunno if I'll do anything  
w/ that. Oh well.   
  
See ya! :D  
-Chuquita 


End file.
